A Summer To Remember
by Laugh hard and make memories
Summary: Kim Crawford was sent to spend the summer with her cousin Grace and her aunt. It was expected to be a normal summer. But when drama ensues, Kim just wants to go back home. But what about the boy with the shaggy brown hair?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: New story time! The reason why I always seem to be starting a new story is because I have so many ideas floating through my head and I don't want to forget them so I decide to publish them. I also plan on starting another story tonight too so look out for that.

Without further ado I present the prologue of A Summer To Remember! :)

* * *

"And don't forget to wear tons of sunscreen. You know you burn easily in the sun. Especially considering how hot it is this time of year." Those words came from Connie Crawford.

"Don't worry Mom. I'm 15, I know how to take care of myself." That response came from her daughter, Kim Crawford.

The two were currently standing in front of a huge villa. It was early June, the beginning of summer break. Normally, Kim would be with her best friend Stacy in their hometown of New York City.

But her mother, being a famous fashion designer, had important business to attend to in Milan. She was currently in the middle of a huge deal with a well-known designer. If she were to get this deal signed and sealed, then her name would be known worldwide.

So that's why she was leaving Kim to spend the summer with her sister and her daughter in Seaford, California. Even though it hurt her to leave her.

"I know, I know. It's just that I'm gonna miss you so much. I just wish that I could take you with me." Connie's eyes started to fill with tears.

"I will be fine. All you need to focus on is your business", the blonde reassured her mother. "Now go before you miss your flight."

The two hugged once more before Connie departed in a shiny, black limo.

As her mother disappeared through the gates of the huge estate, Kim grabbed her backpack, swung it over her shoulder. She pulled her light blue suitcase behind her.

She paused in front of the door. She looked around at the beautiful mansion and the garden that remained beside it. She took a deep breath before ringing the doorbell.

Let's hope this summer well one to remember.

* * *

A/N: I know that it was really short but its only the prologue.

It wasn't really eventful for the same reason. It will be SO much better as it goes on, trust me. I won't let you guys down. The best is yet to come! :)

Okay well that's it! Review and tell me if you want me to continue or not!

XOXO


	2. Incident on the Boardwalk

A/N: Wow! I am so pleased with all the positive feedback I got for the prologue! All your reviews meant a lot! I am going to continue the story and I hope that I can make it really good for you guys! Thanks so much :)

Here's chapter 2! :) Enjoy!

* * *

All oxygen seemed to escape Kim's lungs. "Aunt. Nancy. Can't. Breath." These were the only words that she could get out. She was standing in the foyer of her aunt's huge mansion where she was ambushed and almost squeezed to death.

"Oh sorry!" Nancy Wexler(A/N:Wexler is going to be her and Grace's last name until I learn what their last name is supposed to be) let go of her niece upon realizing how much force she put into the hug. "It's just that I haven't seen you in forever! And you have gotten so big!" Kim smiled at her excited aunt.

Nancy spoke again. "Oh, I suppose I should call Grace down." She was about to call her daughter downstairs, but, knowing how loud her aunt can be, she stopped her.

"It's fine. I will just meet her upstairs." She smiled. Nancy just nodded and left. Kim gathered her things and lugged them up the steps. She turned left and walked all the way down the hall before stopping in front of a cream colored door. On the door was a huge black and pink, zebra print sign that had Grace embroidered in huge letters. Figures she would have something like that.

Kim slowly opened the door. She stopped in the doorway as she witnessed the sight in front of her. There stood Grace, dancing much like her blonde cousin, not very well. Beyonce's talented voice filled the room. Kim, not wanting to miss any of it, pulled out her phone and recorded it, trying to stifle her laughter.

The dancing continued for a few more seconds before Grace spun around and realized that she wasn't alone. Her eyes became the size of dinner plates and she bolted to turn the stereo off. Kim, turning red in the face from all her laughing, started to protest. "Oh don't stop. It was amazing", she mocked.

Grace retorted back in a playful manner," Like you could do any better!" Kim threw her arms in the air, signaling surrender. "So are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna hug me!" The two girls giggled and enveloped each other in a warm embrace. Both of them, being only an only child, considered each other sisters. They rarely ever fought and could always tell each other everything.

They broke the hug and Kim picked up her things. "Now, where am I staying?" Grace had an incredulous look plastered on her face. Kim became confused. "What?"

Grace replied,"That is the dumbest question you have ever asked in your life! And you have asked some pretty dumb questions. Of course you're staying in here with me!" She gestured to a second queen bed to her own. "I need my girl here with me!" Kim smiled.

Kim moved her things to the bed she was assigned. She unzipped her main bag and started to remove items when Grace stopped her. "Ummm what are you doing?!"

"Unpacking, duh," Kim informed. Grace rolled her eyes and grabbed her cousin's hand. She grabbed both of their phones and wallets and dragged Kim out the door and down the stairs. "Where are we going?" Kim asked.

"To the boardwalk", Grace replied.

* * *

Grace giggled. "Kim you might need more napkins. Its running all down your hands." Kim struggled to keep up with the melting ice cream cone that was in her hands. She tried licking it but after realizing how messy and unsanitary it was, soon gave up.

"Ehhh, I didn't really want ice cream anyway", Kim said before she tossed the cone in the garbage. She then held out her hand to Grace. Now it was Grace's turn to be confused.

"I need money. I'm gonna get a slushie." Grace handed her a $5 bill and she walked away like a model on a runaway. Grace shook her head and laughed at Kim's goofiness. She sat at a nearby bench as she waited. The gentle sea breeze whipped a few strands of hair in her face.

Grace felt a sudden happiness. Not only was she on the boardwalk right by the beach, which had a wonderful breeze, but her cousin that was like a sister to her was here to spend the WHOLE SUMMER WITH HER!

Happiness wasn't something she had much of due to the past month's events. Her dad left her and her mother. He took most of the money in the savings account and left with a ditzy bitch. She still couldn't figure out why he did but it didn't matter why. All that mattered was he left, without looking back. So this happiness was very welcomed in the mind of Grace.

But that happiness was ruined as soon as a shiny, hot pink pump appeared in front of her. Donna Tobin. Also known as The Wicked Bitch of the West.

"Hey Wexler", she spat. She was wearing a short skirt and a low hanging top that showed off her chest. So basically her usual attire.

Grace groaned. "What do you want Donna?" Donna smirked.

"I just came over to ask you where you got those shoes from. My grandma wants a pair just like them." Grace rolled her eyes. "Just because I'm not wearing 8-inch tall heels like you doesn't mean they are bad. Besides, I could care less about what you say."

Kelsey Vargas, Jack Brewer, and Jerry Martinez appeared behind Donna. Grace secretly liked Jerry but wouldn't admit it to anyone. "Oh please, you wish you could be me. It's much better to be adored by everyone rather than to be a gross little sewer rat like you", Kelsey spat.

"Wow, I never knew what pure bullshit sounded like until today. Thanks for that." Everyone's attention averted to the person that just spoke, Kim, who was now standing behind Grace, arms crossed.

Jerry pulled Donna and Kelsey's arms. "Let's go. Leave her alone." The two girls ignored him.

"Listen Wexler, I need you and", she turned her nose in disgust towards Kim," _that _to leave. Just the sight of you is making me want to throw up." Jerry and Jack rolled their eyes.

Grace was really mad now. "I'm surprised that they let you two here. They are really strict about having wild animals loose on the boardwalk." Everyone went crazy except for Donna and Kelsey, who's faces were as red as a tomato.

Donna screamed, "YEAH? WELL AT LEAST MY DAD DIDN'T LEAVE WITH SOME HOOKER!" Grace froze. Kim looked pissed. Jerry's jaw dropped. Donna looked very pleased with herself. Grace tried to hold back the tears but failed. She took off running, not looking back.

Kim ripped the top off her ice cold, red slushie and dumped it all over Donna before taking off after Grace.

* * *

Well that's it! I hope y'all enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!

Review! It makes me very happy and lets me know that y'all like it!

XOXO


	3. Chapter 3

Grace burst through the front door of her house, her confused mother standing not too far away. After seeing the trial of tears on her daughter's cheek, Nancy rushed to comfort. Grace pushed her aside and ran up the stairs, making a beeline for her bedroom.

The brunette pushed open her bedroom door and flew onto her bed. She grabbed her favorite pink cheetah print pillow and buried her face in it. Her sobs became heavier and it became harder to breath.

Kim opened the front door and saw her aunt with a worried expression on her face. Just as Nancy rushed to her and started to speak, she was interrupted once more. "Don't worry I will take care of this. It's fine", Kim reassured her. She nodded once and ran up the stairs, her cousin's sobs getting louder and louder.

She placed a hand on Grace's shoulder, who looked up. As she caught sight of her, Kim's expression softened. Grace's eyes were red from all of her sobbing and dark mascara streaks went from the edge of her eye down to her cheek.

Without speaking, the blonde wrapped her in a hug, letting her cry into her shoulder. _Well, this was a bad day to wear a white shirt, _Kim thought.

"I can't believe this! Why is this happening to me? How come my dad had to leave with a whore and Donna gets everything?! I guess it's true when they say that bad things happen to good people. Or maybe someone is just out to get me." Her voice broke more with each word. Kim stroked her hair.

"No that's not true. You are the sweetest person I know. You truly don't deserve this. Don't let that bitch's words get to you. They should mean nothing." Grace opened her mouth to speak but it was interrupted by a knock at the bedroom door.

"MOM! GO AWAY! I'M FINE!" Grace called out. She expected the soft voice of her mother to ring back, telling her that she was there if Grace needed her. But the exact opposite answered back.

"Yeah, umm...I'm not your mother". Grace's eyes widened at the voice. She sprung out of her place in Kim's arms and rushed to the mirror that stood on her dresser. She pulled a tissue out of its box and hurriedly wiped at the dark streaks that resulted from her excessive sobbing. "Just one minute!" she called to whoever stood behind the door.

Kim remained in her place on the bed, confusion evident on her face. She found her cousin's newfound panic amusing. She heard that the voice from behind the door was in fact a male voice but it didn't seem familiar. She turned her attention to Grace who was now brushing her hair and couldn't hold back her laughter.

Grace stopped in front of the door and struck a pose, which caused Kim to laugh harder. The brunette glared at her before opening the door.

Jerry Martinez appeared from behind the door, hands stuffed in his pockets. As Kim caught sight of him, she understood the reason why Grace had previously obsessed over her appearance.

"Uh, hey." Grace gave a slight wave.

Jerry gave a small smile and said, "Are you ok?"

Grace slightly nodded. "Yeah." Jerry looked deep into her eyes and gave her a look. Grace hung her head. "No, not really."

Kim clapped her hands. "Well, I think I just heard someone call my name so I'm just gonna go." Kim stood up and made her way past the two and out the door.

"Um, come in." The both moved to inside the room. The both took a seat on the edge of the bed. There was a slightly awkward silence between the two before Jerry spoke. "I'm sorry about what happened. You didn't deserve that." He looked worried.

Grace didn't respond. A tear silently slid down her cheek. Her head hung and her eyes were closed.

"Hey, don't cry." Jerry's voice was soft. He reached over and wiped the tear away with his thumb. He lifted her chin and made her face him. "Don't let what she said get to you."

Grace sighed. "It's not just that. I just don't understand why he left. Was it me? Does he regret having me as a daughter? Did I ruin his life?" With each question, a fresh tear made its way onto her face. Although, it wasn't the great amount of sobbing from before.

"Don't say that!" His words caused Grace's head to snap to his attention. "You are sweet, genuine, smart. You are everything that a good daughter has. And If he couldn't stay then its his loss." He took her hand. "And don't let anyone, especially Donna, tell you otherwise."

Grace smiled. "Thanks. That makes me feel a lot better." He smiled back. "Glad I could help."

The two continued to look at each other, smiling. Their were still intertwined, neither of them bothering to move a finger. Their comfortable silence was interrupted when Kim walked back through the door. "Hey Grace, your mom wanted me to- oh, what's going on here?" The blonde stood in the doorway, holding a plate of cookies, amusement across her face.

Grace and Jerry's hands finally separated, both of their cheeks flushed red. Jerry got up from his spot on the bed. "Well, I guess I should get going, Jack's probably looking for me." He turned to Grace. "Remember what I told you. I meant what I said." She smiled and nodded.

"Oh, and before I go, I'm having a party tonight. I expect to see both of you there." Jerry smiled and walked out of the bedroom and out the front door.

Kim set the platter of freshly baked chocolate chip goodness on the bedside table and stood in front of her still blushing cousin, hands on her hips. "So, it looks like you are feeling a lot better", she said while winking.

Grace through a pillow at her teasing cousin. "Shut up." Kim grabbed a cookie and said in between bites, "What did he tell you? Let me guess, he said, Marry me?" She said still teasing. Grace threw another pillow and Kim through her arms up in surrender.

"No but seriously, you are good now, right?" Grace nodded. "Good. Now pick out a cute outfit." Now it was Grace's turn to be confused. "Why?"

"Because, we are going to a party tonight."

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! I know I enjoyed writing it, especially the Jace parts ;).

I am soooooo happy with all the reviews I got on the last chapter! Thank you all soooo much! I love reading your reviews and it keeps me inspired to continue! I love you guys!

Review!

Tell me what you guys think!

Next chapter will be the party. And with parties come drama ;)

XOXO


End file.
